NYMPHS DO EXIST
by SLYSWN
Summary: In which Aizen is still the villain, Ichigo is a nymph and Tousen some how knows both of them but not a the same time or place. AIxICHI, AIxTOU, TOUxICHI AU, OOC, FANTASY, plot-weirdness, etc. Now a 4 part fic instead of 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oh so colorful…oh so wonderful…oh so BLEACH…oh so Kubo-sensei.**

A/N Been awhile since I let Aizen-sama play with the orange berry and the last time I attempted to write TouIchi it crashed and burned before things even got started…this time…well at least I'm presenting a finished project and yeah…let's see what you think!

**Warnings: AU, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Spelling, Punctuation, lots of OOC-ness, plot is loose and kinda random, serious and crackish elements, view switch, Grammar, run-ons, Aizen, others.**

Pairings: TousenxIchigo, AizenxTousen, TousenxRangiku, AizenxIchigo, others…not necessarily in this order. Split into two parts…first part is heavily centered on Kaname because he is underappreciated.

This is …I'm not sure exactly… not a one shot or a two shot…its more like two stories that tie together…companion pieces I guess you could call it.

Summary:

There's a reason why a man shouldn't try to out run a tiger. There's a reason why a man shouldn't trust a woman who constantly shows up in wearing costumes. There's a reason why a man shouldn't fall asleep underneath an orange tree.

All events are connected and yet not entirely. Curious?

THANKS FOR COMING IN! ENJOY!

**Theme: Oranges taste even sweeter when dipped in chocolate**

Originally called…Nymph in the Orange Tree Tops but that's too long so…now I'm calling it

NYMPHS DO EXIST

**First part is Tousen-centric…**

Being born with out sight made Tousen Kaname only that much more determined to be the best of the best. Face and overcome any and all obstacles and challenges thrown his way.

()

As a child Kaname spent most of his time in seclusion-away from viewing eyes-away from other children.

His only companions were leather bound books and a yellow parakeet he affectionately named Wonderweiss.

Even though he was home-schooled Kaname excelled in all subjects and was an absolute whiz in the kitchen. Yet even with these multiple talents Kaname had been shunned by his own parents. They had refused to acknowledge him as their son. Often told lies about how Kaname was a charity case-that they had opened their hearts and home to him.

Rather than curling up into a ball, even at such a young and impressionable age Kaname convinced himself that his parents denial had less to do with his being blind and more to do with their own shame.

The shame-the disgrace-the ugly truth that Kaname had been bore out of wedlock. His Asian-American mother slept with an African prince and yet the man who sat at the head of the table every morning and night-the man whose name was written on Kaname's birth certificate is in fact an Egyptian.

Words spoken through the vents through the loose floorboards underneath his bed-whispered behind closed door-not meant for Kaname's young ears-never meat for him to know. And it wasn't so much a matter of paper-thin walls as it was the boys' heightened sense of sound.

Fact was fact. Kaname's mother was ashamed of her behavior but refused to acknowledge her faults. To make herself feel a little bit better she treated her own flesh and blood as though he was nothing more than another mouth to feed.

And Kaname found the woman's reasoning to be absolutely ridiculous but refused to hold it against her.

()

During Kaname's teen years…

After begging and pleading, his parents relented and agreed to let him attend a regular high school with and these were the years Kaname would never forget.

These were the years Kaname discovered just how cruel, judgmental and ignorant teenagers could.

His classmates thought it was funny to trip in the hallways-slam doors in his face-throw his books in to mud puddles-steal his cane and medical goggles-point and jeer-make comments on how freakish his eyes looked. Calling him alien-bug boy-many other colorful choice words that a **decent** human being would never repeat in civilized conversation.

Still Kaname did not let any of this discourage him-refused to tattle-refused to rat-he would not stoop to his tormentors level and behave like a barbarian even when he came home day after day covered in scrapes and bruises.

It was only after his guidance counselor intervened and made a house visit, expressing his deepest concerns, that Kaname's cold, indifferent mother agree that the situation could no longer be ignored.

Something needed to be done. And so it was…

()

Komamura Sajin entered Kaname's life taking the role of big brother/mentor

"Be strong! Become the mountain. Once you become the mountain they cannot touch you. Teach them to respect you not fear you!"

()

In his first year of college Kaname caught wind of a name. Aizen Sousuke.

A med student from over seas, who, rumor had it, had recently developed a special formula (drug) that would not only restore a person's vision but also give the gift of sight to a young man like Kaname who hadn't been born with it in the first place.

People were calling it "Miracle Eagle"

Even though Kaname had lived his life to the fullest thus far-had never complained about his handicap-he often dreamt-dreamt in colors-bright bold beautiful shapes. It was a secret Kaname kept to himself-one he never intended to share with a single living soul because they would ask questions. Expect answers and Kaname could not answer for he could not understand it himself.

He was both intrigued by the idea of this "drug" and the endless possibilities-what it could spell for his romantic life (which was sadly lacking at the moment) and yet Kaname was also skeptical.

After the entire world was full of crackpots and con artists how could he be certain that this "Aizen" was legit?

()

After a great deal of poking and prodding from Komamura and incessant nagging from the woman who birthed him, Kaname relented and set off in search of Aizen.

What he found did not disappoint him.

Aizen was interesting to say the very least. 2 years younger than Kaname himself, the only son out of a family of 6. Ambitious, clever, driven, highly intelligent, power hungry. The kind of man Kaname wished he had encountered earlier in life.

They had a great deal in common. Their views on life, love and literature were practically in sync. And even though Kaname could not visually "see" Aizen just as he could not "see" all other who had waltzed in and out of his life, instinct, intuition and reading/feeling the energy and aura around the man told him all he needed to know.

Kaname could trust Aizen.

()

One night…

After a 5 course meal, a round of chess, several glasses of red wine and a sloppy session of tonsil hockey, Aizen passed the "Eagle" into Kaname's hands.

()

The results were not instant nor had they come without side effects. Severe migraines, upset stomach, temporary loss of feeling in his left shoulder. As with everything else Kaname had face up until this moment in time, he refused to let some "formula" defeat him.

Mind over matter. Weeks of meditation and exercise-working both his brain and body to their limit and beyond.

()

The first burst of light-the bright vivid swirl of colors nearly dragged Kaname to his knees. Kaname would have surely fallen down if Aizen had not been there to catch him-to steady him-to lead him back to bed. To the bed that was still warm-stained with bodily fluids-evidence from their activities during the previous night.

It was not love that Kaname felt for Aizen. The man played far too many mind games and had made it quite clear that he no intention of ever settling down. What Kaname shared with Aizen-well that was something very few if any could ever understand. Sex was merely another activity-another way to enjoy one another's company-a way to pass the time.

And time it suddenly seemed was flying by much more quickly than Kaname liked.

()()

Kaname returned home. His mother couldn't contain herself-barely giving the young man a chance to remove his hat and shoes before she peppered his face with kisses and cried out with joy.

"My son! My son can see! This truly is a miracle!"

Kaname wanted to slap his mother but refrained and instead turned to his friend, taking in Komamura's features for the first time with seeing eyes.

"Tousen, welcome back."

Not what he expected but then again what had he expected?

Less hair maybe?

Not that it mattered. Kaname would not pass judgment on appearances alone. It went against everything he stood for. Everything he believed in.

()

A year later…

During a particularly cold day in mid October, while out hiking along the riverside, a tiger leap out of the trees and charged for Kaname.

Where the tiger had come from was of no concern to Kaname-at the moment running for his life was all that mattered.

But really how can a man out run a tiger?

The words 'it cannot be done' did not exist in Kaname's vocabulary.

And so he ran. And ran and ran until the tiger gave up on its chase.

But Kaname did not escape unscathed.

()

"Well on the Brightside at least you still have one good eye."

That was Komamura. Always focusing on the positive aspect of things rather than the negative. Like the fact that one of Kaname's eyes had when ripped from its socket and in addition, he had a large gapping wound in the side of his stomach near his ribcage.

Kaname was grateful for Komamura's high spirits because at the moment he wasn't quite sure if he could remain positive and hopeful. Fact of the matter was Kaname was pissed. His mother certainly wasn't helping matters with her uber dramatics.

"How can you stand there and grin? How can you crack jokes at a time like this?!" The woman shrieked loud enough to crack the window "He's ruined! My beautiful son was mauled a beast and well…just look at him! How is he to recover from this?"

Kaname did not wish to hear another word.

"Out! Get out the both of you! Just get out of my sight!"

He turned on his side-the one with out the gaping wound. And then Kaname did something he had never done all throughout his 22 years of life-he sulked.

()()

At age 25, Kaname has readjusted to living his life to the fullest with his one good eye and one glass eye.

He is a number one best selling author on the Bankai Times list, a successful day time television producer of his own cooking show and ranked the 5th most eligible bachelor in Seireitei.

Kaname has gained love and respect from those all around him. He is accomplished and proud and has ever right to be.

But unlike so many other self-made men (celebrities) Kaname has not let the fame and glory go to his braided head.

He remains patient, kind and forgiving.

This is not to say Kaname doesn't have his moments-the occasional outburst from time to time-for he is but a human-a man.

One can hardly blame Kaname for being a bit testy or short tempered at times especially when he can't even step outside of his house without being hounded by swarming paparazzi and overzealous fans.

Women of all ages clamor for his attention/affection-declaring their undying love and absolute devotion.

As always, Kaname takes it all in stride, dismissing most and welcoming the select few who have managed to capture his interest.

Still…

After some time even those select few have worn out their welcome and Kaname makes the decision to dismiss this lot just as he has done with the first set.

()

One woman however, does not back down and bow out gracefully because she is stubborn, persistent and refuses to leave Kaname's side.

Her name is Matsumoto Rangiku and she paints this picture of happily ever after with Kaname-declaring herself the mother of his future children and his faithful and devoted housewife.

Kaname has no other choice but to file a restraining order against the woman but this does not deter Rangiku-_au contraire _it makes her that much more stubborn and determined.

Rangiku finds loops holes such as posing as a school girl and standing in line at one of Kaname's book signings. Ginger blonde hair in high pigtails, green lollipop in her mouth, batting her long lashes, leaning over the table in order to him a (more than just a little glimpse) of her massive cleavage.

Then during flu season when Kaname goes to the doctor's office for a routine checkup, instead of seeing his doctor on the other side of the door he is greeted by nurse!Rangiku, her periwinkle blues dancing, her full pink lips stretched into a smile-she holds up a thermometer and purrs, "Now I'm going to take your temperature."

Over a long distance phone call Aizen chuckles, "The woman is clearly mad about you. Why not humor me? Take her to paradise."

Komamura finds the entire thing as amusing as Aizen does. And as for Kaname's mother…

"Count your blessings! No other woman will want you so you might as well put a ring on her finger and give me some grand children to spoil."

Kaname refuses. He knows something must be done. But if a restraining order didn't work what other option is available to him. Besides fleeing the country?

No. Wrong again!

Even out in the middle of nowhere somehow-some way Rangiku finds him and once again the woman is dressed in a silly costume. A grizzly bear in bright pink heels skipping over rocks and humming some annoying little jingle non stop.

()

Although Kaname refuses to admit it right off the bat late at night when Rangiku curls next to him by the fire the sudden urge to inhale her sweet smelling mosquito bitten neck is there.

Kaname is baffled at first-thinking perhaps some bug in the great outdoors has injected one of its many poisons into his skin and as a result he is delirious-thinking and feelings things for this woman he normally would not think and feel.

Somehow Rangiku snoring like a bear seems cute and endearing.

()

And before Kaname realizes what he's gotten himself into, Rangku has him wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger, love is in the air and wedding invitations are sent out.

()

His mother sits at the front pew inside the cathedral, wiping the tears from her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief-Aizen is seated on one side of her-Komamura on the other. Both of his friends have come to support Kaname on his big day.

Kaname has a difficult time grasping it.

No he is not getting cold feet. Or having regrets about all of this and yet he cannot quite shake the feeling that something is off-something is not quite right.

()()

Everything becomes crystal clear just as they are about to take their vows a man appears-a man who is the exact opposite of Kaname. Loud, violent, brash, reckless, spits tobacco, wears a baseball cap.

He is here for Rangiku. Kaname feels baffled.

Who is this man and what does he want with his soon-to-be-wife? Rangiku's expression hasn't changed much-if anything there is some sort of pity in her eyes as she pats his hand and announces

"I never intended to marry you. I only made you believe it and now that I have what I need playing this charade is no longer necessary."

She rips her wedding train and runs off with her true lover and Kaname is left standing at the alter looking like the biggest fool in history.

()

As a final slap in the face-less than 24 hours after the sham of a "wedding" Kaname discovers that his fiancé has some how hacked and drained his bank accounts.

And while having money stolen out right from under his nose hits him hard, having a harlot run off with a piece of his heart is a million times worse.

Rather than swearing off love, women and humanity as a whole Kaname focuses his attention on work, pouring all of his time and energy into his books and his cooking program.

()

On a random summer day when Kaname is supposed to meet up with Komamura for a game of squash, he opts for something different instead.

Going to the airport on a whim. Destination matters not. Kaname simply tells the woman behind the desk to send him somewhere warm and secluded.

But the woman, much to his irritation, is stubborn and insists that Kaname hurry up and pick a place because she quote "can't just send him anywhere."

Feeling his irritation increase but not letting it show on his face Kaname takes a few minutes to consider his choices flipping through pamphlets until he settles on an island baring a name he can't even hope to pronounce. "Here. Send me here."

The woman looks a bit apprehensive but schedules his flight and hands Kaname his ticket, he dimly notes that her beaming smile does not reach her hazel eyes

"Have a good trip!"

()()

It's a long flight but Kaname sleeps through most of it. Only waking up every now and then. The sound of loud crunching has reached his ears and even though Kaname knows it shouldn't irritate him it does.

Kaname scans the area before zoning in on the one responsible for disturbing his slumber. Sitting across from him, a Youngman who loos to be about 17 or 18-short feathery dark hair, slanted tiger-shaped gray eyes and a bold 69 tattoo etched into his high-boned cheek.

Wearing headphones-drumming the beat out on his lap with reddish-orange stained fingers. An empty bottle of chili-flavored chips crushed beneath his black boot. As if he can feel eyes on him, the young man turns and winks at Kaname.

Words are never spoken. But the invitation is clear. Kaname goes first. After a minute or so the dark-haired youth follows.

In a ridiculously tight bathroom that really shouldn't have the title "bathroom" at all, pants are dropped and fluids are exchanged.

It comes to a close almost as quickly as it started.

()()

The plane lands. Kaname breathes in cool unpolluted air and decides to find a place to rest. That orange tree looks like a good option. There will be plenty of time to explore the island later.

()()

Kaname is completely unaware of the fact that he is not alone on this island-completely unaware that there might be possible dangers lurking on this island-completely unaware that a magical creature is watching him.

Not just any creature but a nymph-a scorned nymph who does not care much for humans.

Of course this wasn't always the case there was a particular time when this nymph whom shall be referred to as Kurosaki Ichigo from this moment on, welcomed any and all species to the island.

Well maybe not welcome with open arms exactly but…

Ichigo had his reasons-he (unfortunately) learned the hard way how oh so very foolish it was to trust a human.

And even though the chocolate beauty down below seems nothing at all like Aizen, Ichigo is not taking any chances-he is going to tread carefully.

()

TO BE COMPLETED

Bottom note: The second part is about 80 percent finished so it shouldn't be too long til the finale is posted. Hope to see you again.

~SLY~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just as every character Kubo-sensei created isn't going to be loved, every story SLY writes isn't going to be loved either…some things sink, some things swim. Difference is…well there's a lot of differences but Kubo-sensei can get away with it because he's an original in every sense of the word, sly just twists his creation and throws em into different worlds.

Second part is more heavily centered on Ichigo and Aizen…and the style is much closer to what you the readers are more used to when it comes to SLY's projects. Errors and all, thanks for joining me on another adventure. GRINS.

More notes at bottom =)

()

AU, Sly's version of humor, Sly's oh-so-predictable-lengthy flashbacks, drama-ish, spelling, grammar, punctuation, run-ons, OOC, Fantasy, plot-weirdness, skin on skin action, and lalala,

**NYMPHS DO EXIST**

2/3

()

Ichigo had his reasons-he (unfortunately) learned the hard way how oh so very foolish it was to trust a human.

And even though the chocolate beauty down below seems nothing at all like Aizen, Ichigo is not taking any chances-he is going to tread carefully.

FLASHBACK

_()_

_If one were to follow stereotypes then typically nymphs were guarded creatures who preferred to stay in secluded springs and hidden ponds, lagoons and tiny remote islands away from other living creatures/species. _

_Nymphs usually did not bask in the sunshine and frolic with other creatures and most definitely not humans. In fact it was on such a rare occasion when a human and nymph interacted or a human spotted a nymph that nymphs or the idea of nymphs had become nothing more than a myth, a legend, a fairy tale._

_The reason for this? Humans spelled trouble. But a certain nymph named Ichigo was stubborn and refused to listen to the wise words of the elders-refused to stay locked up inside the castle walls like a prisoner. He was the son of the king of nymphs after all he had to explore the world some time!_

_Or goat face would never let him leave and Ichigo would sooner clip off his own wings than he would listen to his father and a bunch of high-strung-heavily bearded elders anyway and so slipped past the guards one afternoon and crossed over to the other side of the island._

_And that is when Ichigo's trouble's began but in the berry-nymphs' defense he had been minding his own business, out on the shallow end water, sunbathing on a rock when a human stepped out from behind the brush-_

_Never having seen a human up close before (text books and photographs didn't really count or do much justice) Ichigo was, naturally, curious. _

_So rather than running off with his invisible tail tucked between his legs, the nymph just took some time and observed the earthly creature for a few minutes._

_From the distance of course. Ichigo wasn't a complete idiot-he knew well enough, instinct being his lead, that he should be a bit wary of the unknown._

_Dark wavy locks of hair parted at a strange horizontal like angle, thick square shaped glasses giving the illusion of round, soft looking face. The sharp eyes behind the lenses and the strong European nose suggested other wise. The human was tall but not overly so. Dressed in a white and cream colored suit and tie. Carrying a heavy pack on his broad and well muscled back. A traveler. An explorer. A man in search of something?_

_Bells of warning-red sirens should have gone off in nymphs head just then-key word is should have. _

_But did not._

_Ichigo's curiosity peeked and the man (equally curious) took another step toward the nymph._

_The stranger smiled and the nymph felt a sense of unease wash over him although for the life of him he couldn't explain why._

_Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes darted left, right, above below. There was still time-plenty of time to escape-plenty of time to-_

"_Don't run off."_

_The voice was smooth, gentle, meant to calm. It had the opposite effect. Ichigo's sense of unease only increased-his wings twitched and rippled underneath his skin-the nymph willed his body to calm itself. Damn thing seemed to have a mind of its own half the time._

_Taking a defensive stance, legs set apart, arms crossed over his toned chest, eyes narrowed, "Why have you come here human? How did you discover this place?"_

_Yes because even though this part of the island was outside the gates of the kingdom it was still well hidden from the rest of world and never stayed in the same place twice. To have found it, this man must have a demon of some sort riding on its shoulder._

_Ichigo would soon discover that he wasn't far off._

_A smirk pulled at the humans lips, "Well now aren't you something? I dare say when the texts spoke of nymphs they failed to mention just how visually **enticing **your kind could be._

_As the man took another step forward Ichigo took two steps back. His wings rippled once more but the nymph chose to ignore it and reached down for the flute tucked into his open toed sandal. Ha! And everyone always made fun of him for wearing shoes instead of going round barefoot-claiming how ridiculous it was-he could carry way more weapons and things this way._

_Not that the flute was really meant to be used as a weapon. It's only true purpose was to sound the alert-one blow and the knights and guardians of the kingdom would come to the young princes' aid._

_But Ichigo didn't want to be rescued. The berry nymph was tiered of being coddled like a child-his 17th summer was right around the corner and he was confident (well some what) that he could handle himself against one human._

_After all he had wings and a flute and knew the area around him-the human did not-well at least he didn't think this human did._

"_Come any closer and I'll turn you into a melon!"_

_A melon? Seriously? That's the best he could come up with?_

_Ichigo regretted it the moment he saw the man's amused smirk stretch even more._

_Pathetic. At this rate he might as well just lay down and die._

_Well…that was perhaps a bit extreme still…he could fix this…he could prove himself he could._

_Raising his "weapon" threateningly "I mean it come any closer and I'll-_

_A quirked brow, a low chuckle, another step forward, "Yes, yes you'll turn me into a melon, (dark eyes flickered behind thick glasses, "Tell me what is your name?"_

_Ichigo glared._

"_You don't have a name? Pity." As the man took another step forward the nymph damn near had the wind knocked out of him as the strong scent of cologne went up his nose._

_Since the human apparently wasn't going to listen to his threat the nymph did the only other thing he felt he could do at the moment-thrust his flute towards the mans' face unfortunately the man saw it coming, stopped the attack, grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm and tossed the flute over his shoulder and straight into the waterfall._

_The nymph let out an angry snarl "You bastard!"_

_Not that he couldn't go and retrieve his flute-he could-it would just take some time._

_This damn human had no right to be here let alone touch something that didn't belong to him!_

_Fueling the nymphs fire the man chuckled, once again seeming to find the entire situation amusing. And then quite with out warning the man grabbed hold of the nymph's chin and tilted it upward. "If you won't tell me your name perhaps you can help me out with something."_

_The nymph snarled and the man continued, clearly not the least bit fazed. And why should he be he still hadn't released his hold on Ichigo? Ergo he had all the power here._

_At the moment the nymph was trapped._

"_My name is Aizen Sousuke. As you have said so yourself I am not from around these parts but a traveler-a student to be exact."_

_Student? This man did not look like a student. Not that it mattered. Ichigo didn't give a damn what this man did or why he was here. He wanted the human gone._

"_What does any of that have to do with me? I know nothing of the human education system (not exactly true) and would you let go of me already!"_

_Of course the man didn't let go only patted Ichigo's cheek lightly and smiled at him. "Perhaps if you hadn't interrupted me I would have all of your questions already answered. I wonder should I kiss you now and ask more questions later or should I seek your help now and have my wicked way with you afterwards?"_

_WTF?_

_The human couldn't be serious. He didn't really just-the nymph shuddered and bristled and wrestled away from Aizen's hold. "The hell you will! If you think for one minute that you can-LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW OR I'LL-_

"_More empty threats? I do hope it isn't accompanied by a creature with an empty mind for you see I have no interest in simpletons, beautiful or not."_

_Ichigo scowled at the comment. Had this man-had Aizen just accused him of being an idiot?_

"_There is no need for you to pout. You will soon come to find as all other have found that my sole purpose is to better the world. In order to achieve the highest power I must have that which I seek. And you will lead me to it."_

_The hell?_

_What was all this nonsense about power? What the hell was Aizen talking about? On top of being strange and perverse and delusional was it possible the man had a few loose screws?_

_Ichigo did not know. Nor did he wish to hear anymore._

_Damn it. If only he still had his flute. No if only he hadn't decided to rebel against the kingdom-if only he hadn't-shit!_

"_Shit."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

_The nymph shook his head. He had to think fast. Had to do something. If the man before him was insane things could get much worse. A human in search of some sort of god-like power spelled trouble with a capital T._

_Aizen could really truly be dangerous. Who knew what the man had planned or was planning? _

_Ichigo was in way over his head._

_Don't panic! Don't panic. What ever you do don't panic!_

_Deep brown eyes flickered. The nymph shuddered. _

_It was probably his imagination-at least he hoped it was his imagination but Ichigo could almost swear he saw a demon of some sort shining-dancing with in the rich deep pools of Aizens' eyes. _

_Things kept going from bad to worse as the nymph studied the human more closely._

_A thin red and black thread coiled around the man-trapping him in it's a hold._

_Ichigo cursed._

_It seemed a demon had attached itself to this man. _

_Was controlling the human. And if a demon was controlling the man then it was only a matter of time before-the nymph shook his head-refusing to complete his thoughts._

_Because he wouldn't let it happen. Refused to let it happen. The demon hadn't gained full control over Aizen yet so there was still a chance to change things._

_Nymphs weren't entirely helpless even with out their magic flutes. All nymphs had a special skill or power-Ichigo's was purifying tainted or corrupt souls. If he could just get close enough to Aizen, get the man to trust him enough to drop his guard-_

_Orange brows furrowed-how exactly could the nymph go about making this happen?_

_Ichigo had made it clear from the start that he didn't want the man anywhere near him-that he wanted the man to leave-had snarled and hissed and fought the man-refused to give Aizen his name. _

_So now if he were to suddenly turn around and play all sweet and innocent and obedient like Aizen would know he was up to something-more importantly the demon attached to Aizen would know something was up and then the nymph would be truly and royally screwed._

_Still…Ichigo couldn't just stand around and continue to glower and do absolutely nothing. He had to try. Maybe if he could find out more about Aizen-about this "power" the man was in search of he could find the mans' vulnerable points and reach in and save his soul?_

"_Power? What power? What makes you think I know anything about power? I don't understand."_

_The man chuckled lowly, "Not yet but you will."_

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"_Uh why don't we start over that way I can get a better understanding of what you want from me?"_

_()()_

_Aizen sat down and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of map and unrolled it. Ichigo recognized the symbols and letters on the map-an ancient mystical tongue-practically non-existent-where had Aizen found-?_

"_Where did you get that?"_

_No answer. Aizen reached inside his pack for another item._

_Curiosity and nothing more prompted Ichigo to lean forward-_

_BAD CHOICE!_

_Aizen reached out and grabbed Ichigo effectively trapping the berry-nymph once more. Ichigo tried to break free but only tiered him self out._

_He did not understand how a human could possess so much strength._

_Another chuckle and then Aizen patted Ichigo's head as though he were a new born pup or something equally ridiculous and fluffy._

"_Resisting the inevitable is quite pointless."_

"_LET ME GO!"_

_Yes it was true he agreed that he would try to control his temper and get Aizen to trust him but he would really prefer it if the man would stop touching him. _

"_I will only release you on one account."_

_Ichigo glared up at Aizen and snarled, "What account? What do you want from me? Why do you have that map? How did you even find this place?"_

_He was asking repetitive questions all in the hopes of getting some sort of straight answers._

"_The Hogyoku."_

_Dawning realization passed over Ichigo's face as things really and truly started to click in his brain. Oh yes he knew what the Hogyoku was-knew what could happen if it were to fall into the wrong hands-the elders and goat face had certainly preached enough. _

_The Hogyoku, a small orb like gem-as dangerous as it was beautiful-the last time a creature managed to get its claws on the Hogyoku blood was shed-lots of blood-millions perished and the orb was sealed away. Some rumors said it was sealed away deep inside the black tombs-other rumors said it was sealed in plain sight and that one just had to look for it with out looking. Whatever that meant. Could mean anything really. _

_Ichigo shook his head. It didn't matter. None of that mattered right now. The look in Aizen's eyes-the tone in the mans' voice suggested that he would not leave until he had it. Would not let Ichigo return to his simple if somewhat boring nymph life if the nymph didn't agree to help him._

_Aizen was a lunatic. As was the demon housing the mans' soul. One alone could not hope to control such a-the nymph rubbed his bare shoulders wishing he'd worn a cloak instead of a simple light-weight vest today._

_The least of his problems._

_No need to panic. He could-all Ichigo had to do was convince Aizen that the Hogyoku was a myth, a legend, a tall tale, a bed- time story and nothing more. _

"_The Hogyoku is said to possess great power beyond mans' most wildest dreams. It is said to take on more than one form/shape…masking and shielding itself from the greedy-from the soul less. And you my little nymph will take me to it."_

_Ichigo put his hands up in the air and waved em wildly after Aizen (thankfully) released him-he had to convince the man that he didn't have a clue about much of anything _

"_Woah wait a minute back up that's just a myth. There's no actual proof of it existing and even if and that's a big IF it did exist what makes you think I know where to-what makes you-_

_The man saw right through him much to his horror_

"_I saw the look that passed over your features just now, not only are you aware of the Hogyoku and its power, you also know its location and so you will lead me to it and from there I shall fulfill my destiny."_

"_Your destiny?" Despite his best efforts Ichigo started to panic, "L-look Aizen I get that you're a traveler and a student and that you've done a lot of research and managed to get your hands on some pretty valuable stuff but-_

"_You will call me Aizen-sama and this isn't open for discussion. I have already decided that you will be the one to give me what I desire most."_

_Shit. Double shit. Triple shit. Now what?_

"_According to my research it will take two days time in order to get to the tomb. We will travel on foot using the route on the map. You will lead the way and point out any harmful or dangerous traps or roadblocks along the way. You will not wander off. You will stay at my side at all times. And at night you will surrender yourself completely because you are mine."_

_What the fuck?_

"_I'm a nymph. You're a human. You can't just command me to-_

_A flash of something darker flickered in the man's gaze-and the nymph found it hard to swallow-hard to breathe-hard to do much of anything. _

_Once more his wings threatened to expose themselves and lash out-_

"_Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do. I know more about you then you know about yourself, my little nymph."_

_Well at the moment Ichigo didn't have much choice. Perhaps he could convince Aizen to agree to some sort of compromise. _

_First things first. Stand his ground. Gain back some of his pride. For fuck sakes._

_The nymph stood to his full height, his wings now exposed._

"_It's Ichigo. If you expect me to take you anywhere or agree to do any (his nose twitched and scrunched in distaste) of those things, then you can at least call me by my damn name!"_

_A smirk, "Very well, lead the way **Ichigo."**_

_The nymph bit back a snarl. Not liking in the least the way Aizen practically purred out his name._

_A half scowl, "I don't care what your texts or your map says it will take 3 days to get to the tombs."_

_()()_

_3 days of traveling with a mad man. What were the odds? Never in a million centuries or more would Ichigo have pictured himself in such a situation._

_He didn't trust Aizen. Had no reason to trust Aizen but he couldn't let his true feelings show._

_For now the berry nymph would have to play by the man's rules. _

_Or at least until he could catch Aizen off guard. _

_There was only one problem: Aizen was never off guard._

_Ichigo discovered this on their first day of traveling._

_Aizen slept and bathed with one eye open-usually undressing the nymph with his eye much to the nymphs' horror, embarrassment and disgust._

_Kept to true to his word/threat and never let Ichigo wander off. _

_()()_

_Even on day two when the nymph explained that he had a low blood sugar problem and needed to drink the juice from a special plant that could only be found on rocky terrain. Tried to explain that he would fly and be back in record time and that the human had nothing to worry about. Aizen did not budge._

_Instead the man patted the nymph on the head and kissed his cheek, gathered his belongings and announced,  
_

"_If your sugar level is down then you shouldn't be traveling at all. You will stay here and I will go to the mountains and get the plant for you."_

_An orange brow twitched. Ichigo did not want to be fed like a-_

"_Just because I have wings I don't want you to feed me like a damn bird!"_

_A low chuckle, another pat on the head and Aizen set off, leaving Ichigo at "camp-side" to twiddle his thumbs and bat off annoying flies with his wings._

_Resisting the urge to rise up and throw the nearest coconut at the back of Aizen's head-although if Ichigo really had it his way he would grab a boulder and launch it at the humans' head-thus knocking Aizen unconscious and off a cliff, never to return for ever more._

_Normally the nymph didn't possess such dark thoughts-normally didn't wish to inflict pain but Aizen was such a bastard and Ichigo's patience was wearing thin._

_Rather than continue to sulk or scowl or stomp and glare at nothing and everything the nymph finally calmed him self down long enough to do something productive._

_Took his time to study Aizen's map. Looked for a different route-a quicker route-a way to break away from the annoying bastard of a human-there had to be a fork in the road-there always was-it was just a matter of finding it._

_In terms of speed a nymph could easily out run a human. Ichigo's wings were just an extra-added boost really but even with out em' he was fast._

_Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes scanned the area. If he could just get Aizen to agree to letting him run ahead he could better his chances to outwit the man._

_Ichigo could set a trap. What kind of trap exactly? Well that he hadn't quite figured out since a part of him still wished to purify the mans' soul._

_()()_

"_You're unusually quiet tonight Ichigo, something is troubling you."_

_It wasn't a question but a statement like most of the things Aizen said. _

_Ichigo finished licking sweet juices off his finger- tips before discarding the pit of the fruit in to the campfire. Then turned to answer in the way he had practiced all afternoon during Aizen's absence._

_Hunched in on him self, eyes half lidded, voice softer than normal, "It's not the so much that I feel troubled its more like," a heavy sigh, "I miss my family-not that I'm not enjoying my time with you but-_

_Ichigo trailed off and stared into the campfire. _

_It wasn't all an act. The more the nymph thought about it the more he realized that he did miss his fellow nymphs._

_He imagined his Kaa-san was probably tucking his twin sisters into bed right now. Rukia, Renji, Chado, Inoue and Ishida were probably pacing out side his bedroom door, thinking he shut himself away in order to be alone and away from everyone, just as he day done many times before. Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were probably trying to best each other in an arm wrestling or drinking match or something equally pointless and moronic. Especially since Ulquiorra always won. Goat face was probably sitting in the throne room bored out of his skull as Yama-jii-san droned on and on about things that the king had little to no interest in._

_Ichigo released another sigh and shook the thoughts away. He'd see his family and friends soon enough but right now he needed to focus. Wrapping his arms around his body, the berry nymph moved closer to the fire hoping to get warm. _

_Aizen chuckled. Big shocker. The man seemed to find just about everything Ichigo said and did amusing. The bastard! Oh well at least the demon housing the humans' soul was laying dormant at the moment-one less thing for Ichigo to worry about._

"_Yeah pretty ridiculous huh? Here I am acting like a child by sitting here and feeling sorry for myself and you're w-waaaaa!"_

_Shit! How the hell? Why the hell had Aizen interpreted Ichigo's loneliness and longing to be a cry for attention? Why the hell did the human have to pick him up and cradle him in his lap?_

_Aizen kissed Ichigo's temple and murmured lowly in his ear, "There is no need to be ashamed my little orange lovely, you can tell me anything. If you are feeling confused or uncertain I will put your worries to rest."_

_Which apparently translated to: Don't be shy now, let me show you that you are not alone. There is no reason to feel alone because I am here to fondle your body and take your mind off of things._

_Against his wishes, not that he voiced his complaint out loud, Aizen curled his fingers into Ichigo's unruly orange locks lightly tugging and twisting his hair-effectively turning the berry nymphs brain to mush. Heightening all of his other senses in the process. Not just his wings, Ichigo's entire body twitched and he felt like he was shivering and burning up all at the same time._

_He didn't understand how having his hair petted and sitting in Aizen's lap could make his body react in such a strange and unusual way but it did and there wasn't much Ichigo could do about it._

_Couldn't make heads or tails out of the sudden urge that came over him-the want-the need-desire to welcome Aizen's advances-to curl in closer-cling and burrow and do some touching of his own-not that he had been expecting to feel an ice cube when he pressed his lips to the man's chest but he hadn't been expecting such warmth either. It was strange all of this was very strange._

_()()_

_Friction. Ichigo needed more friction. NO HE DIDN"T NEED MORE FRICTION. His treacherous body needed more friction._

_Pinned down in the sand, rendered not entirely immobile but damn near close it. Aizen was having an absolute field day petting and pinching and nipping along Ichigo's over sensitized flesh. _

_Lazy in his mapping and exploring-giving the nymph exact what he craved and yet missing by a yard and then some. Ichigo shifted and squirmed and snarled and whined (not that he would ever admit the last part out loud if he were to repeat the story one day-not that he would but-_

_()_

_Ichigo snarled-being bent at every which angle-not exactly fun-well it was fun but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable and more to the point he was panting and dripping and sweating and hadn't even come yet._

_And why because Aizen hadn't let him. At least not yet._

_The fucking bastard was hovering and circling, hovering and circling-so close-so damn close-Aizen was wearing that damn infuriating smirk as he brushed the tip of his thumb against Ichigo's cock and lazily teased the flesh around his peach puckered hole-before moving his hand elsewhere, spending a generous amount of time petting the nymphs' inner thigh, "So warm here."_

_Tiered of waiting and just wanting some damn release the nymph attacked and lashed out at the man with his wings._

_Dark eyes flickered, "Anxious for something are we, Ichigo?"_

_()()_

_Ichigo quickly discovered that he would have a higher chance of catching Aizen off guard during the deep throes of passion. He resigned him self to abandon his pride and whore himself out to the human but instead of diving right in and claiming his sweet fucking behind. _

_Aizen preferred to take equally sweet fucking time and Ichigo was beginning to think he might lose his damn mind before this night came to a close!_

_But no he couldn't let that happen. Refused to let it happen. _

_()()_

_Determined to get back on track the nymph decided that it would be the ideal moment to strike up a conversation. Not that it was exactly easy to multi-task in this way but Ichigo had always been a nymph of many talents._

"_Um earlier this even during dinner when we discussing the Hogyoku you mentioned something about surpassing science and technology and bettering the world for mankind."_

_Fingers danced along the contours of his spine and Ichigo was momentarily distracted, "Mm hmm, I did."_

"_I don't really understand."_

_Aizen's hands went still and he sat up a little bit dragging Ichigo with him._

"_Knowledge is one of mans' greatest weapons and yet so many humans spend hours of everyday wasting away in front of the television or internet, solely relying on technology and modern medicine to solve all of their problems and answer all of their questions._

"_Um okay and?"_

_A slight smirk on Aizen's lips and Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the man continued, "So I've decided if man values his brain so little then there is no need for him to have it."_

"_Erm okay," Orange brows furrowed and Ichigo nibbled on his bottom lip, not missing the way Aizen's eyes followed his every motion, "Are you saying you wish to turn your fellow man into zombies?"_

_How twisted._

_A light chuckle. One set of fingers found there way into the nymphs hair once more while the other set pinched the tight skin near his puckered hole-Ichigo released a surprised and embarrassed squeak and Aizen continued on as though nothing had happened._

"_Not exactly. I merely intend to shift the brains from one person to another. Not just anyone will do-that would defeat the purpose."_

_Ichigo still felt confused._

"_I still don't understand."_

"_Human vegetables-poor souls trapped inside hospital beds year after year, already "dead" and yet still living in pain-still suffering, their families gathered around them, seated in chairs or windowsills anxiously hoping, praying, waiting for a miracle. Once I arrive with the Hogyoku they needn't wish nor pray any longer for I, Aizen Sousuke-_

"_You want to-I mean you make it sound like-_

"_They shall think of me as their divine Kami-sama."_

"_That's insane! You don't honestly think you can-That's an abuse of power and I-mph!"_

"_Hush now Ichigo, that is only a trial round-an experiment if you will-_

_The nymph could-was very tempted to bite the hand that was currently muffling him but he had to be smart about things. _

_The speech Aizen had given was the demons' influence-once he rid the mans' soul of evil there was chance-a big chance that Ichigo could convince Aizen to use the Hogyoku for pure purposes._

_Yes Aizen Sousuke could be saved. Would be saved. Ichigo believed in his abilities. Had to believe in his abilities._

"_We can discuss it more in the morning if you'd like but now I think we should take care of this, don't you?"_

_Ichigo bit back a groan as Aizen wrapped his hand around his throbbing, dripping organ._

_Yes despite everything that had transpired Ichigo's skin still felt hot and itchy and he was still craving release. BADLY._

_Hmph. And from the looks of things Ichigo (thankfully) wasn't the only one as he glanced down at Aizen's crotch, rock hard and ready to bust through the seams of the mans' fancy pants._

_()()_

_Minus the breathing, groaning, occasional whimpers, grunts, slapping of skin against skin and low chuckling it was a rather quiet affair._

_()()_

_Unfortunately things did not play out as Ichigo had planned-instead of Aizen being the one to pass out mid-orgasm it was him._

_()()_

_And when the sun came up the nymph let out a groan, scowling at the hot, sticky sore mess that was his body. Anxious to get clean and forget last night had ever happened Ichigo headed for the nearest waterfall._

_Only to grind to a halt when sound of a low pitched whistle sounded over the rushing water. He knew it like the back of his own hand and there was no way he would ever mistake it but how?_

_Ichigo turned to find Aizen grilling a piece of fish over the fire, the blunt end of a flute hanging off the loop of his belt._

_Bastard must have retrieved the nymphs' flute while he was still sleeping or maybe that day that he disappeared into the mountains-anything was possible-not that it mattered when Ichigo just wanted it back since it belonged to him._

_Aizen was smirking. Not good. Not good at all. If the man was smirking than that meant he had discovered what was hidden inside the flute._

_Ichigo didn't know what was inside the flute just that it was special and he'd been given strict instructions to never let it out of his sight-never let it fall into the hands of another. It didn't dawn on the nymph-things didn't officially click until he took note of the mans' altered appearance._

_The glasses were absent from Aizen's face and his hair was coiffed and combed back except for the single curl hanging between his brow-in place of his suit and tie ensemble was a long white waist coat and a red sash-really if it weren't for those deep hypnotic brown orbs and devilish smirk Ichigo would swear he was meeting an entirely different man altogether._

"_Do you feel well rested my sweet nymph?"_

_What the fuck happened?_

_How the fuck did it happen?_

_Why the hell did it happen?_

"_Confused? I certainly can't blame you since after all how could you have known?" _

_Ichigo glared at Aizen._

"_Come now don't scowl, you're so much prettier when you smile Kurosaki Ichigo-kun."_

_Ichigo's wide eyes grew even wider "H-how did you-_

_He had never told the human his full name. Was it possible he misread everything? Even the demon housing the man's soul? Was it all just an illusion?_

_()()_

_Ichigo felt confused and horrified and like he had just signed the death wish of all his fellow nymphs as Aizen held the Hogyoku in his hand, the smirk still firmly in place._

"_I knew from the moment we met that the Hogyoku was inside your flute. I know what you're thinking-what you're about to say-'but you threw it over the waterfall-I saw you'-my poor sweet nymph I only led you to believe that I threw it away."_

_The smirk stretched even wider and Ichigo felt his stomach churn as he started walking towards the man completely against his will_

"_Come, there's much work to be done."_

_()()_

Ichigo banished his memories back into the deep recesses of his mind and focused his attention back on the man below.

Why has the chocolate beauty come here? The nymph does not know the answer but he is determined to find out. Rivaling the agility of a panther and the slinking of a snake Ichigo moves to a lower branch.

The man below shifts ever so slightly in his sleep but does not wake. His royal purple tunic and white linen pants rustle with the wind. Long lashes flutter but still the chocolate beauty does not wake.

Ichigo knows he doesn't have a lot of time and so he leaps down to the next branch hoping to get a closer look.

Something shiny catches the nymphs' eye…

()()

**Okay so I fibbed a bit…there's one more part after this…but it's not my fault…Aizen-sama refused to cooperate and …yeah well anyway…coming up is definite KanamexIchigo. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes I do listen to rock music sometimes when writing but my name is still not Kubo-sensei!

A/N **To the select few who have shown interest in this story…I thank you for your support. ~SLY~**

Warnings: AU, Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation, Flashbacks, viewpoint switch, Plot-weirdness, OOC-ness, etc…etc.

**Welcome to the almost finale…more notes at bottom**

KanamexIchigo

()()

_**NYMPHS DO EXIST**_

3/4

(ICHIGO)

Ichigo banished his memories back into the deep recesses of his mind and focused his attention back on the man below.

Why has the chocolate beauty come here? The nymph does not know the answer but he is determined to find out. Rivaling the agility of a panther and the slinking of a snake Ichigo moves to a lower branch.

The man below shifts ever so slightly in his sleep but does not wake. His royal purple tunic and white linen pants rustle with the wind. Long lashes flutter but still the chocolate beauty does not wake.

Ichigo knows he doesn't have a lot of time and so he leaps down to the next branch hoping to get a closer look.

Something shiny catches the nymphs' eye. So shiny it is almost blinding-the berry nymph winces in discomfort and thinks it is just about as bad (if not worse) than if he had stared straight into the sun unblinking. And then the next thing Ichigo knows is...he is falling, falling, falling and crash lands into the chocolate beauties lap.

"U-waaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oof!"

Well even if the dark stranger wasn't awake before he most definitely is awake now.

Ichigo winced for an entirely different reason. Not exactly the best impression to make on someone-not that the nymph had been aiming to make an impression at all. He had merely wished to observe and-well not like he had much of a choice now.

()()

(KANAME)

Kaname blinked. A half-naked orange haired young man had fallen from out of the sky and into his lap. No correction a half-naked orange haired young man with wings had fallen from out of the sky and into his lap.

Well this was unusual. Very unusual but not entirely unpleasant perhaps this young man was some sort of tour guide here to show Kaname around on the island? And perhaps his wings were just part of a costume? Sure beat the standard polo and slacks routine.

Not that Kaname had been searching for a tour guide but it might be wise to accept if he planned to stay on this unknown island.

()

(ICHIGO)

In Ichigo's defense the dark beauty was solid and warm and it seemed all too natural to cling to the man like sap to pine-not that the nymph was comparing him self to a tree but-

"Is this how you normally greet a man when he comes to your island?"

Humor colored the man's low timbering tone-rather than sounding annoyed or disturbed or offended by the nymphs' sudden drop in the traveler was amused.

At any other time Ichigo would have scowled because he did not appreciate being laughed at but such was not the case at this point in time. He felt his cheeks grow warm but managed to meet the man's eyes.

Not what he expected. Not at all what he had expected to see.

Ichigo knew it was rude to stare but he just couldn't help himself.

He'd seen brown, blue, green, gold and on occasion red colored eyes. He did not expect…

The man's eyes were not only mismatched there were faint lines of scar tissue around his right eye, it was round with a glassy like texture, pale gray in color. His left eye was almond- shaped and the color brought to mind the image of a wide-open field covered in lilacs.

Ichigo didn't even have to search the dark beauty's soul to conclude that this man had probably suffered a great deal throughout his life. His heart ached at the thought and he finally dropped his gaze.

"Well if you aren't going to answer my question, would you mind letting me up? My legs are beginning to go numb?"

The stranger asked nicely so there was no reason for Ichigo not to comply with the request. He scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling quite sheepish, "Uh sorry for-well anyway uh," he quickly scrambled off the man's lap and stood up. "Let me make it up to you, show you round' get you some food. Are you hungry?"

Offering to feed the human wasn't exactly considered treading carefully per se but well…there was no taking it back now that the words were out of his mouth.

Plus if Ichigo wished to know more about the traveler-find out why the man had come here it would probably be in his best interest to stick around. Maybe he could also find out what that shiny object that had nearly blinded him and caused him to fall earlier was?

In addition he wished to learn the story behind the scar tissue around the man's eye.

Because even with all the time that had passed and all that the nymph had seen and done humans or the idea of humans still fascinated him greatly.

"It might help if we learned each other's names-you know so were not just shouting hey "YOU" whenever we have a question or something," the nymph retracted his wings and put out his hand "I'm Ichigo."

Dark chocolate cherry tinted lips stretched into a wide smile as the man accepted his hand and revealed his own name, "You can call me Kaname."

Noting that the dark beauty now known as Kaname was only about 2 or three inches taller than him, Ichigo felt better about the situation already.

If this human turned out to be like Aizen or worse than Aizen had been the berry nymph would be ready for it.

Ichigo felt like he had the upper hand since the dark beauty honestly believed him to be some tour guide or whatever.

()()

(KANAME)

Jet lagged and hot sun aside, Kaname knew what he saw was not an illusion or his mind playing tricks on him-the young man's wings had all but dissolved into his smooth peach toned skin.

Curious. Perhaps this Ichigo was not at all who or what he appeared to be.

Perhaps the boy was a lost and lonely wandering spirit who had been waiting for someone-anyone to hear his story and help him out? Perhaps he had been murdered here and his remains were scattered and buried on this island?

It wasn't unheard of. Stories of lost souls scattered all across the globe-tragic tales and mysterious disappearances-this boy might belong to the paranormal realm?

Or maybe Ichigo wasn't an innocent soul at all but a vengeful trickster of a demon whose sole purpose was to taunt, seduce and ensnare humans with his sinful looking body and soft rasping voice?

Kaname shook his head. What was he doing? It wasn't like him to judge others simply based on their appearance alone. Sure he was a bit wary of others after the sham with Rangiku but that didn't mean this Ichigo would-certainly not-no his mind was getting the best of him.

This young man was nothing more than a tour guide. A not quite human tour guide-possibly a hybrid like his friend Komamura but a tour guide all the same.

And right now his guide wished to feed him. And since Kaname hadn't eaten anything since early yesterday morning he figured it would probably be best to put something in his stomach.

()

(ICHIGO)

"You're awfully quiet. Not gonna fall asleep on me again are you?"

Ichigo didn't know why he felt so at ease around Kaname but he did. There was just something likable about his personality even though he hadn't spoken much.

And the energy around him was light and pure unlike Aizen's energy, which had been suffocating and tainted with darkness and…yeah Ichigo rather not think of that bastard right now.

Still…the nymph couldn't help but notice certain similarities about the two humans-for example the way Kaname carried himself, strong, upright, regal, exuding sheer confidence-strutting with pride. Aizen had been the same way.

The same could be said about their style of dress.

Although Kaname's ensemble was more loosely fitted than Aizen's had been it was clear that the man's clothing had been tailor made from the finest and richest fabric money could buy.

"And if I did fall asleep once more, would I wake up and find you sitting in my lap or… perhaps sleeping on top of me?"

Teasing. The man was teasing him and it was harmless really and yet…

Ichigo sputtered and squawked rather uncharacteristically "I-I fell out of a tree but I'm normally not that clumsy and n-no I won't be sleeping on top of arghhhh-

The nymph trailed off at the man's raised brow. Then bristled and stomped on ahead when Kaname's laughter rang all through out the island.

'_Bastard'_

_He might not be Aizen but he damn sure is infuriating in his own way!_

_()()_

After what had transpired between him and Aizen, Ichigo had no desire to fall asleep in the sand. So the nymph figured bringing Kaname to the abandoned castle would be the best way to maintain his sanity and keep an eye on the man.

Killing two birds with one stone was the smartest choice to make.

Of course there was no mistaking a hotel and a castle since they were nothing alike but Ichigo wasn't too concerned about such a minor detail at the moment.

He'd let the dark beauty eat, shower and then sleep. He would be the perfect host and maintain the charade of being a simple tour guide/hotel assistant.

And then Ichigo would take advantage of the opportunity to search through Kaname's belongings while his new companion was making himself at home.

The nymph would not let history repeat itself. He would learn anything and everything about the chocolate beauty even if it killed the last shreds of his dignity.

()()

(KANAME)

Kaname wasn't a Grade A idiot. The hotel inn wasn't an actual inn at all it was quite obliviously a home or rather it had been at home at one point. It was about the size of a mansion or mini castle.

Decorated in bright bold colors with high arched ceilings, long winding staircases and marble floors. There wasn't a single piece of furniture that had been left unpolished nor a single portrait left unframed.

He noted that his orange-haired companion was rather quiet as they walked down the long corridors.

()()

(ICHIGO)

FLASHBACK

"_**Chin up and don't slouch! You want to look your best don't you, Ichigo?"**_

"_Where are we going?"_

_Truthfully Ichigo didn't want to follow Aizen anywhere but he didn't have control over his own movements anymore. He had become the man's puppet._

_Ichigo no longer shuddered with a mixture of disgust and delight as Aizen purred his name. Now the only thing the nymph felt was numb._

_It had been a little less than a day since Aizen had shown his true colors and yet Ichigo felt as though all hope had been lost in the blink of an eye._

_The smirk of the devil fully in place, Aizen replied, __**"**__We are going to your little castle of course. I must speak to the King before we can proceed any further," a slight pause, "After all the last thing I'd wish to do is start another war and shed innocent blood all because of a little misunderstanding."_

_His body and his mind might now belong to this man but Ichigo's heart and soul were roaring with anger-how dare Aizen-how dare this bastard speak of his home-his family!_

_Sure goat face was an idiot but he was still his father. Still important and if Aizen so much as dared to-_

"_You better not even think for one second of harming the people I love and care about or so help me Aizen I will-_

_Deep pools of brown flickered dangerously and Ichigo clasped his hands over his throat, suddenly finding it very difficult (impossible) to speak-_

"_Hold your tongue or I will rip it out," Aizen's fingers brushed against Ichigo's cheek, a mocking caress._

_Ichigo wished he had the power to bite the fingers off._

"_Don't make me do something I do not wish to do for I so do love the sound of your sweet voice when you cry out in ecstasy and it would be such a pity never to hear it again."_

_Sick bastard. Like Ichigo needed a damn reminder of their night together. Like the berry nymph really needed to hear Aizen say such-_

_The nymph cursed mentally still hating himself for being so stupid on that said night-hating himself for foolishly thinking he had control over the situation_ _**'I'm such a damn idiot!'**_

"_Now then my little nymph, is this castle of yours north or northeast?"_

()()

(KANAME)

Kaname had been enjoying a quiet lunch with his new companion when all of a sudden the muscles in Ichigo's face grew tight and strained.

The berry's brilliant cinnamon and coffee eyes turned a dull brown, his slim fingers tightened around his utensil with enough pressure to bend the metal, and he ground his teeth together so hard the man wouldn't be surprised if the youth was trying to crack walnuts.

Kaname felt both baffled and alarmed.

Although he didn't know Ichigo all that well he couldn't very well just carry on with his oyster platter and act as though nothing was happening.

And so Kaname reached across the table and placed his hand on top of the youth's shoulder, hoping to calm Ichigo down.

It was a technique that Komamura had used many times during his teen years.

After a moment or two Kaname breathed a sigh of relief (that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding) when the muscles in Ichigo's face softened and his grip around his fork loosened.

"Are you alright?"

The youth's cheeks were slightly flushed but he muttered a "yes" and smiled in thanks.

Kaname nodded, retracted his hand (at a much slower rate than was probably necessary) and returned to his meal.

()()

(ICHIGO)

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?'_

The nymph mentally cursed him self over and over as he led the dark haired man through the many corridors for the second time that afternoon.

It was one thing to welcome Kaname into his home it was quite another for him to have an episode in front of the man.

Not that Ichigo had any real control-the attacks always came on suddenly and with out warning-memories-nightmares slammed into him, bringing the berry a little bit closer and closer to the edge of insanity.

Thankfully Kaname hadn't made a big deal about. Thankfully the man hadn't-Ichigo shook his head-no it would be foolish to relax and to think for one minute that he could drop his guard down around another human.

Just because the dark beauty hadn't commented on his little breakdown back in the dining hall did not mean the man wouldn't ask questions-did not mean this man wouldn't try to take advantage of Ichigo's moment of weakness and-

Ichigo dared to glance at Kaname. He still couldn't get any negative readings off the man's energy but he wouldn't know for sure unless he felt it for himself.

Of course the nymph couldn't achieve this with out touching the dark beauty first so…

()()

(KANAME)

A large mirror. Easily 50 feet in height. It took Kaname a moment or two to conclude that it wasn't just a mirror but a knob-less door with diamonds encrusted around the frame. He raised a brow in question, not quite understanding why the youth had brought him here.

"You look like you could use a place to unwind. While there isn't an actual spa on this island I'm pretty good with my hands and heating stones should help relieve any pressure or tension you might be feeling."

Was that a come on?

Dark brows furrowed together. Kaname could not be entirely certain since he was a bit off his game since the whole Rangiku-disaster and also because Ichigo's eyes were half lidded but the youth's body language practically spoke volumes so…

So there was only one way to find out.

"Ichigo I've been here for a few hours now and you haven't even told me the nightly or hourly rate for a place like-

"Your money is no good here!" There was a bit of unnecessary bite in the youth's tone-practically snarled out the response.

This was something Kaname did not appreciate since he had given Ichigo no reason to be so hostile towards him.

_Hmm perhaps this has something to do with that display at the lunch table?_

Deciding to let it slide for moment Kaname tried a somewhat different approach. "Well if you will not let me pay you then you should let me return the gesture. I've been told I'm quite skilled with my hands as well."

Okay so maybe that line was a bit bold but one fair trade deserves another.

Ichigo flinched ever the slightest but it was more than enough to make Kaname reconsider and back track. He had wrongly mistaken the youth's friendliness to be flirting. Now it was best to right the wrong.

"Please do not misunderstand. I only meant that I would cook dinner for you."

"Dinner?" Ichigo's orange brows furrowed and Kaname couldn't stop himself from thinking it was cute or rather Ichigo was cute.

He might have to break his own vow and flirt just a tad bit.

"Why would a human want to cook me dinner?"

Especially if Ichigo continued to look at him with that adorable baffled half frown/pout. Although the "human" comment was a bit odd Kaname decided to ignore it for the moment.

And offered the youth his most charming smile, "You haven't _lived_ until you've tasted my cooking."

Rather than finding his boastful statement annoying Ichigo seemed excited-not just his eyes but the youth's entire face lit up. And the wings, which had mysteriously vanished before, resurfaced. "Will you make dessert too?"

()()

(ICHIGO)

Surrounded by Kaname's calming sky-blue aura Ichigo could temporarily forget his suspicions and really truly enjoy himself for the first time in…well a very long time. It had only been a few short hours but the chocolate beauty was easy to talk to.

Didn't seem to mind when Ichigo babbled on and on about everything and nothing. Mundane things really like how he enjoyed eating dessert with out a fork-liked to lick the crumbs and icing off each fingertip.

Of how he preferred to sit and sleep in a curled up position like a new born-admitted it gave him a sense of security-comfort-put his mind at ease.

He didn't dare speak of his past, his friends, his family. No telling what the man would do or say. He could not risk it. Would not risk it.

And Kaname did not push. In fact the dark beauty was growing on Ichigo more and more by the minute.

()()

Ichigo's intentions weren't entirely pure or innocent. He didn't just offer the human a massage because he wanted to cop a feel or two. Nope there was another much more important reason he had chosen to do this.

Ichigo knew that he hadn't imagined the blinding light earlier-knew that Kaname was indeed carrying-wearing something-a simple piece of jewelry would not have had the power to make a nymph like him fall from out of the tree.

'_Where is it?'_

Orange brows furrowed together-the human was one step away from being completely in the buff and yet the shiny piece was nowhere to be found. Ichigo began to grow frustrated but he managed to keep himself in check. After all the last thing he wished to do was alert the chocolate beauty of his "strange behavior_. Still…'Did he remove it before he came in here?'_

_The nymph shook his head deciding to drop his search for the moment. _

The man remained perfectly still lying face down (completely unaware of anything) as the nymph worked through every kink and knot in his back.

And a nice back it was, smooth and supple, yet strong, dark and finely muscled like the rest of him. Not for the first time since the nymph set his gaze on the man the desire to dart his tongue out and sample the man's skin rise up in him.

And when Ichigo felt his face grow flush he realized that he was perhaps enjoying himself a little too much so he moved on to Kaname's arms-reasoning that it would be a safer zone to worship with his hands.

Not that the man's arms were anything to sneeze at for they too were delicious in their own right-brought to mind the image of a twin pythons and as the minutes passed and fingers traced and rubbed along tight corded muscle and dark veins the berry nymph let his mind wander away from him…

Nymphs didn't daydream much but when they did it usually felt about as real as reality itself.

_()()_

_Only in his dream the nymph was no longer a nymph at all but a young man hiking through the deep canyons. The sun was beating down on Ichigo's face, sweat dripping from his brow, he felt like if he continued on his feet would collapse out from under him._

_He needed to stop and take a rest but if he rested he would only be prolonging the inevitable._

_Ichigo wasn't alone. There was a man up ahead, most likely his guide or something as he stopped and turned and titled his head in question "Is something wrong Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo didn't recognize the man-what with the hood of his cloak shrouding his face and all but he seemed friendly enough and the last thing the berry wished to do was cause trouble because he was feeling a little tiered._

"_It's nothing to worry about, really go on ahead I'll catch up in a bit. I just-I just need to rest for a minute."_

_Only a minute. What's the worst that could happen?_

_The man shrugged as if to say 'Suit yourself' and continued on._

_Ichigo watched until he disappeared from view then he moved to find a small shaded area to rest. Suddenly the canyon shifted and changed and he was swaying side ways and then falling, falling, falling…_

_()_

_Unable to catch himself because he was without wings Ichigo started to panic-he heard a shout-assumed it was from up above-possibly his shrouded companion but he didn't really have time to think about who was shouting-he had to figure out how to land with out dying and with nothing to cling to it was proving to be next to impossible…_

_As if to make matters worse as Ichigo continued to fall the never ending deep dark pit was suddenly filled with a bright shining light-a hissing sound reached his ears and Ichigo's panicked state worsened-he was betting it wasn't just some silly alley cat down there-not that he'd want to take his chances with a mountain lion either._

_The man shouts from above could be heard again and Ichigo supposed it would be best to shout back but it seemed rather pointless especially since the hissing noise grew louder-nearer-and he was still falling…_

_The berry's eyes grew to the size of round satellite dishes as a gargantuan python came into view-_

_Ichigo didn't know a great deal about reptiles but although the python was hissing it didn't look particularly poisonous or dangerous. But it did have fangs and so yeah…he was pretty much fucked as far as he could tell._

"_Hang on I'll get you out of there in a minute."_

_Less than a minute actually. _

_The man with the shrouded face rescued Ichigo almost as quickly as the canyon itself had changed shape and that was saying something._

_Ichigo's sigh of relief and many thanks died in his throat as he was hoisted up and the shrouded man's hood fell, deep hypnotic brown eyes and a familiar smirk stood out on an aristocratic face, "You really should know better than to wander off by yourself, Ichigo-kun."_

_Ichigo felt his heart drop and his body grow cold all at once…and then he screamed!_

_()()_

_The canyons faded away and Ichigo found that he was once again a nymph and currently standing outside the gates of his home with Aizen less than half a foot away from him._

_()()_

_(KANAME)_

Something was not right. His young guide had suddenly stopped talking.

And…

Ichigo's gentle hands that had been previously performing absolute wonders on Kaname's back and arms had suddenly turned cold and clammy-soft blunt finger nails became sharp like needles-sliced into his side-aggravating an ancient scar better off forgotten.

Ignoring the pain Kaname carefully twisted his body back around and tried to make sense of things.

Find out what had happened. Once again Ichigo's face looked pinched-pained-haunted and the youth was grinding his teeth almost violently as his blunt fingernails sliced deeper into Kaname's tender flesh.

It was his own fault he supposed for letting his guard down so easily with the youth.

The boy clearly had some…issues of some sort and-

Despite the pain he was feeling Kaname could not find it in his heart to be truly angry-not when it was clear that something was torturing his berry guide.

()()

(ICHIGO)

DREAM HORROR/FLASHBACK

_Why here? Why now even during what should have been a silly day dream did it have to become as dark and twisted as Aizen himself had been…why couldn't the man just stop haunting him?_

_It was all in his mind. All in his mind. He should be able to banish such horrible nightmares and yet…they continued to come-continued to play out as though it were taking place in the present._

_The nymph snarled like a beast as the man ran his fingers along the glittering gold bars-his deep eyes shining with greed. One would think Aizen had never seen gold before. _

_Of course Ichigo knew this not to be true for he had seen the other items in the man's bag._

_()()_

_Aizen pushed the gate open and Ichigo had no choice but to follow._

_()()_

_(KANAME)_

Simply placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder wouldn't be enough to calm the youth this time.

Kaname realized he would have to do something else…something that would have a deeper impact and snap Ichigo out of whatever horror daze he had fallen into.

Shaking the berry would lead to something even more unpleasant-the youth had already literally lashed out-so Kaname did not think shaking Ichigo would be a productive way-he decided on a gentler approach.

Granted he might wind up with a black eye or swollen jaw but…it was better than watching such a sweet young man fall apart and lose himself so completely.

()()

(ICHIGO)

FLASH RESUME

_Ichigo wasn't sure what Aizen had planned-didn't now what the man was going to say-what lies would spill past his lips._

_He had no real way of alerting goat face of the potential danger the entire kingdom might be in._

_The berry nymph could only hope that his father would rely on instincts for once and let that be his guide. He could only hope that his father would be ready for whatever the conniving human threw at them._

_Ichigo hoped that whatever happened next wouldn't end in some kind of tragedy._

_()_

_From the sound of things it seemed everyone had gathered in the throne room._

_Aizen seemed to find it amusing. "Seems we have quite the audience."_

_Ichigo did not. He would have preferred to just have his immediate family members present rather than the entire kingdom._

_Apparently his little 3 day disappearing act had caused quite the stir._

_()_

_Ichigo wasn't sure how he would do it but some how some way he would have to convince the entire kingdom that he had willing bound himself to Aizen-that he was in love with the man and swear that no harm would come to their home so long as they did what ever the devil in white asked them to do._

_It would be the single greatest and most important performance in the berry nymph's life. _

_Easier said than done. Ichigo was burning with so much rage right now he wasn't even sure he could bring himself to smile._

_()()_

"_Ichi-nii where have you been?"_

"_Onii-chan we were worried."_

_Karin and Yuzu were the first to run towards him-his mother only a step or two behind._

"_Oh Ichigo thank goddess you're alright."_

_Ichigo's close-knit group of friends hot on her heels. _

"_Kurosaki-kun what happened? We thought you had locked yourself in your bedroom again like you did the last time but-_

_Inoue trailed off and searched his face. Ichigo looked away._

_Only to be met with Rukia's sharp silver-blues and angry hiss of, "Ichigo what the hell is wrong with you? How could you just leave with out telling anyone?"_

_Renji shoved the little raven-haired nymph none too gently to the side and barked in Ichigo's face "Especially me I mean what the hell I'm you're best friend, what's the big idea __**huh?"**_

_It was expected. The questions. The comments. The looks of shock, surprise, concern, annoyance, relief, disapproval._

_If only it had been something as simple as leaving the castle for a few days to spread his wings-if only he could embrace each of his family members and friends in turn and-Ichigo shook his head. Nothing was simple. Not anymore. He ruined that the moment he revealed himself to Aizen._

_Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes searched the front of the throne room. Goat face hadn't said a word. Something that was extremely unusual because he was well…normally the biggest loud mouth in all the land. _

_Ichigo felt confused. He'd thought surely, at the very least the King would 'welcome him home" with a kick or punch as was his normal way of greeting the prince._

_But Isshin did not. The goat looked serious. Too serious. Not once could Ichigo ever recall seeing such an expression on his father's face. _

_()_

"_Ichigo you mind explaining why you have brought a human into our home?"_

_Ichigo opened his mouth to explain but Aizen beat him to it._

_The man stepped forward in all his evil glory and bowed his head low-so low that it was clearly mocking rather than one of respect._

_Of course a man with a soul as black and twisted as Aizen's was clearly incapable of showing respect to anyone or anything._

_The berry nymph quickly concluded that the mad man's true purpose for coming to the castle was in order to flaunt his new powers. "Your majesty, I hope you'll pardon the sudden intrusion but let me assure you that this will not take long. Just a few moments of your time."_

_The King of Nymphs didn't offer an immediate response. Rather he turned to his most trusted advisor, the elders and the grand council before reaching a decision._

_And although in truth it didn't take very long at all Ichigo could sense Aizen's impatience. Not good. Not good at all. Something needed to be done. ASAP._

_Ichigo had never mastered the art of telepathy but now was a good a time as any to try. He had to get the message across to goat face-_

"_**This man is no ordinary human. If we are not careful he will destroy us all."**_

_Isshin rubbed his beard "What is your name, human?"_

"_My name is Aizen Sousuke," cue dramatic pause-Aizen used this moment to reach into his pocket…"Behold my power. Bow before me."_

_Ichigo sucked in a harsh breath and watched in horror as his entire world was demolished right before his eyes._

()()

(PRESENT DAY)

Ichigo felt something warm and soft brush against his lips. It tingled. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation but a bit strange to be experiencing it at the moment. Another one of Aizen's tricks or?

The castle, his friends, family and the bastard Aizen faded away as orange lashes fluttered open…

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

()()

(KANAME)

The kiss didn't work quite as quickly or effectively as Kaname had hoped it would but it worked and that was all that mattered.

"W-Why did you do that?"

Kaname could answer Ichigo's question or he could avoid the question entirely and pretend like nothing had happened.

Baring the one time with the tiger Kaname had never been the type of man to run. "Do you want know the honest truth or would you prefer me to lie?"

"The truth. Of course the truth. Always the truth."

"Then I will tell you," Kaname took a moment to inspect his wounds before continuing, "Although we have only been in each others company for a short time and know very little about one another I find myself strongly attracted to you."

Brown eyes widened

"But this is not the only reason I kissed you just now," another pause, "I can not stand the sight of another's pain."

"Ah I see so that's uh well um thank you I guess er I mean- Ichigo scratched his head, clearly confused and slightly embarrassed.

"If I have made you uncomfortable I can leave."

Kaname did not bother to point out that the youth had reciprocated just for a second-less than a second really but still-

"No don't be-that's ridiculous!" Ichigo rushed to say. "It's just I um I that is I don't er-I mean you promised me dinner and yeah you still owe me dinner!"

Kaname chuckled rich and deep and then planted a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips before pulling away.

He wanted to say more. Do more. Learn more but first he had to tend to his injuries.

"Where is your bathroom?"

His guide looked positively dumbfounded for the first few minutes, then took notice of the deep scratches, a look of guilt crossing over his boyish features, voice hesitant, "Did I-Did I do-I did that to you didn't I?"

Kaname nodded. "You did but I won't hold it against you since it is quite clear that you seem to be dealing with some inner demons."

Ichigo snorted humorlessly, "Issues, yeah somethin' like that."

Another moment of silence and then…

"You're not completely human are you?"

()()

(ICHIGO)

This was it thought Ichigo. The end of the pointless charade.

"…"

"And the wings…your wings are _real_?" as if to confirm what he had already more or less concluded the man reached out to touch the delicate feathers lightly.

Ichigo felt a bit fuzzy around the edges of his brain and quickly-almost violently retracted his wings and moved as far away from the human as possible. Guard now up, brown eyes narrowed, the nymph growled out, "If I told you I wasn't who I said I was what are you going to do?"

Kaname would either turn out to be a total and complete insane bastard or-?

"Let me answer your question the best way I know how."

The nymph didn't know what to expect as he watched the dark-skinned man remove his glass eye just then.

"…"

"Do you find my appearance unsightly Ichigo?"

Unsightly? Hmm. Not really. After all there had been a few members in the kingdom with a missing organ or another.

But it never seemed to affect how each nymph went about his/her daily task so…no in all honesty the berry nymph didn't think much of it. In a way Ichigo had a great deal or respect and appreciation-was almost in awe of imperfect creatures.

Not that a human was considered a creature exactly but-

"No."

"And if I told you that I spent most of my life living in darkness, would you think any less of me?"

It wasn't even something the nymph had to think about. His second "NO" came out much more quickly-firmly than the first one had.

Perhaps it was because Ichigo had noticed the scar tissue around Kaname's eye earlier and concluded that the man only had one eye and he had mentally prepared himself for-

The man broke into his thoughts, "I judge a person based on the purity of their soul not on their appearance so if you stand there and ask if my opinion of you has changed simply because you are a different species, then my answer is a definite no."

A slight smirk pulled at the chocolate beauties lips, "Believe it or not, you are not the first other worldly creature that I have come across."

Ichigo felt his skin prickle and braced himself for the man's next words.

Could this be the moment when Kaname admitted to his real reason for coming to the island?

"I once met a man many years ago during my youth and although I could not decipher what separated him from everyone else around me, I could sense there was something different-special about him."

Another smirk "Then after a series of events, both fortunate and unfortunate I learned his secret."

"_**I'm a hybrid." As Komamura revealed his secret the muscles in his face moved and his face shifted, his nose and ears stretched and he sprouted a tail. "There aren't that many of us left in the world but we do in fact exist."**_

()

"Even as a boy it was quite unusual for me to be struck speechless and as a grown man it occurred even less but I had been…struck speechless that is for a good 15 minutes or so."

()

_**Kaname blinked his new seeing eyes repeatedly and opened and closed his mouth wishing to say something-anything really but could not. It was just so very strange. So very…**_

_**()**_

Ichigo didn't quite understand why Kaname was telling him this and he had no way of knowing if any of the man's words were actually true but he let his "guest" continue.

()

And when Kaname finished his story Ichigo chose his own words very careful.

"This isn't the same thing. I'm not-I'm not a hybrid."

Mismatched eyes sparkled and Kaname chuckled, sounding almost melodic as he did so, "Yes I gathered as much since you are lacking both a tail and fur."

()()

(KANAME)

Cooking and anything related to cooking had always come naturally to Kaname.

He could create a delicious mouth watering meal with just the basic and simplest of ingredients. Take something completely ordinary and turn into something truly extraordinary.

Kaname could find his way around any kitchen no matter how disorganized it might be.

Not that he would have to worry about such things inside a palace kitchen. Everything was neat and tidy-properly sealed and labeled. From exotic spices to fresh herbs and beyond-it was the closest thing to a true chef's idea of paradise.

Kaname grabbed one of the aprons hanging on the hook above the counter and tied it around his waist before turning to Ichigo, instructing the nymph to do the same.

"So what are you in the mood for?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm up for anything so long as it's sweet."

Sweet? How incredibly vague. Kaname could make just about any dish sweet and while there was certainly nothing wrong with that he was more interested in creating something that would excite the youth.

"Let's try something a little different. List off some of your favorite foods."

"I like all kinds of things." Ichigo insisted," Really whatever you cook will be delicious, isn't that what you promised?"

"Indeed I did-however I would like you to list at least 3 of your favorite foods?"

"Hmm," the nymph looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "Raisins, apricots, pork."

"Those are your three favorites, are you absolutely certain?"

An affirmative nodding of the head, "Yep I mean I know it sounds kind of strange but-

"Not at all." Kaname smiled at Ichigo.

()()

(ICHIGO)

"Using the apricot I will create a glaze and drizzle it over the pork which I will first season and then roast. Next I will garnish the pork with raisins and finely chopped walnuts. For a side dish we will have grilled asparagus seasoned with lemon, pepper and olive oil and as finally for dessert I will make-

And suddenly the man stopped talking. Ichigo did not understand why. "You will make?"

Mismatched twinkled again, "That will be a surprise."

The nymph frowned. He didn't care much for surprises. Surprises usually spelled trouble. As if a light bulb going off in his head-a reminder of what he needed to do Ichigo removed his apron and excused himself.

"I'll return in awhile."

Rather than looking at him with suspicion Kaname merely nodded and then immersed himself in his cooking.

()()

Ichigo almost felt guilty for leaving the kitchen right when things were about to start. But he refused to let the promise of a delicious meal made by an equally delicious human distract him from his search.

()

It wasn't just his imagination. And it wasn't paranoia or fear taking over-whatever Kaname had been wearing underneath his tunic earlier it held some sort of tie to Aizen-Ichigo was certain of it. Well 90 percent certain of it.

10 percent of the berry nymph was holding on to the hope that Kaname would turn out to be a pure soul.

()()

Ichigo felt like he'd been punched in the gut. '_I should have just stuck to my original plan and kept my distance.'_

His fist curled around the item that only confirmed that Kaname knew or was some how connected to Aizen and he cursed. 'Damn it!'

This changed things didn't it?

Or did it?

Maybe it didn't have to change-maybe Ichigo could put the necklace back in the suitcase and forget it was there. He could carry on and pretend like nothing happened.

After all it wasn't that serious-it was just a shard-not the entire orb-just a piece of the Hogyoku. What could a mere human do with a shard? Not much. Even a man with the darkest and most twisted soul wouldn't be able to squeeze much out of it right?

Yes so Ichigo could ignore the shard and-

NO! WHO THE HELL WAS HE KIDDING?

_Right_ ignore what was in front of his face because that worked out REAL well last time.

Ugh! This was so damn frustrating.

It had only been a short time. Yes not even a full day had passed and yet-Ichigo can't ignore how natural it felt to be around Kaname-how completely at ease and happy? Yes happy he felt around the man. Surely that must count for something right?

With the exception of the kiss Kaname hadn't overstepped his bounds-the man hadn't pawed and grabbed the nymph like that bastard Aizen had done.

Hmm so yes perhaps instead of jumping down the man's throat Ichigo would ask Kaname to-

"Would you care to tell me why you are searching through my personal belongings?"

Like a thief in the night caught red-handed Ichigo froze and then slowly turned to face the very same man who had just been preoccupying his thoughts.

When had the man come upstairs? How long had he been standing there? Was it possible he had some sort of special super-human powers and Ichigo shook his head at how ridiculous he sounded to his own ears-well in his mind-whatever.

It didn't matter-the only thing that mattered was getting answers and staying on guard.

()

(KANAME)

"Ichigo?"

Kaname wasn't the type of man to jump to conclusions and he certainly hadn't meant to startle the nymph but he didn't appreciate the youth rummaging through his suitcase either.

What had prompted Ichigo to do so?

Kaname studied the boyish face in front of him hoping to get some sort of answer or draw some type of conclusion.

But Ichigo was wearing a perfect poker face. Not even his eyes that told a story on their own were moving now.

Kaname shifted his attention from the youth's face to the youth's hand.

Dark brows furrowed into a tight line. Kaname did not understand. Why had the nymph taken his necklace out of the suitcase? Why was Ichigo gripping the necklace hard enough to turn his knuckles white-hard enough to make his claws resurface?

Kaname didn't know much about nymphs outside of what Ichigo had shared with him (which wasn't much) but he was beginning to think that perhaps nymphs or a nymph like Ichigo held a strong attraction for shiny things?

Kind of like a leprechaun coveting gold-not that leprechauns existed but-

It wasn't just any old necklace found in an average jewelry store-the necklace was a gift from Aizen-a special gift that Kaname carried on him at all times. He usually only removed it when he showered-

()

After a long drawn out silence-too long in Kaname's opinion Ichigo's mouth moved, his fingers only loosening their grip just the slightest bit "How did you get this?"

Accusatory? Yes the youth's tone was one filled with accusation. Ridiculous. Kaname wasn't the one sneaking around and touching items that didn't belong to him.

"It is a gift from a friend of mine. Now tell me why you went into my suitcase with out asking?"

()()

(ICHIGO)

The man's voice remained calm, perfectly even. Ichigo felt the muscles in his face relax a bit and slackened his hold on the shard and snarled when Kaname reached for it- "This doesn't belong to you or any human for that matter."

"Beg your pardon?"

The man looked completely baffled. Ichigo wasn't going to buy it for one damn minute. He would not be a fool again.

"It was him wasn't it? The devil in white with the perfect smile and the smooth baritone he gave this to you didn't he?"

The question was…how?

How did Aizen figure out how to break the Hogyoku into shards without destroying its power?

The nymph wracked his brain and searched the chocolate beauties face but the man's expression of complete and utter bafflement had not changed.

"Ichigo what are on earth are you talking about?" The man took a couple of steps towards the nymph and slowly, carefully removed the necklace from the youth's slackened grasp. His voice remained as calm as ever, "I have just told you that this is a gift given to me by a good friend of m-

"Friend? Friend?! Are you really gonna stand there and try to tell me that you consider that _psychotic BASTARD a FRIEND?"_

"Ichigo, maybe you'd better sit down. You seem to be confused."

()

The man's approach was as gentle and as calming as ever but Ichgo didn't care. He wasn't falling for it! He slapped the man's hand away and let out another vicious snarl, "I'm not confused _**HUMAN!"**_ he spat while his brown eyes flashed fiercely, his claws elongating even more, his wings slashing out "I know all about your tricks-your false charm-your lies!"

Was that traces of pity mixed in with bafflement on the human's face now?

Ichigo felt his blood boil. And began pacing back and forth-back and forth-trying to figure out the best way to deal with this human.

The human who considered a devil like Aizen a friend-the human who had come to the island-entered his family castle-touched his shoulder and kissed his lips had the audacity to-

Ichigo snarling turned into low barely uncontained and certainly inhuman growls-

Why was this happening? How was this happening? It shouldn't even be possible-none of this should be-

Aizen must be near by-yes some how some way the bastard had some how crawled his way out of the volcanic pit he'd willingly jumped in and found his way back to the island-back to finish what he started-

"Ichigo I understand you have some demons you are dealing with but I can assure you I am not the villain here."

LIES! LIES! ALL OF IT LIES!

Ichigo refused to crumble pathetically underneath a man for the second time-once was bad enough.

"_**SHUT UP**_!" He roared, "Just shut up and maybe instead of skinning the flesh from your bones with my teeth and dumping your corpse into the sea I'll just throw you off the castle's tower and let you limp your way home with a few broken bones."

()

(KANAME)

If Kaname was a foolish man he would have lowered himself to the floor and pleaded for mercy. If Kaname were a stubborn man he would have put his foot down and informed Ichigo that he was not leaving until until he received a better explanation for such an outburst/accusation.

But Kaname was neither foolish nor stubborn and so he calmly excused himself with a polite, "We will discuss this matter after you've had some time to collect your self." And set off down the stairs and made his way back into the kitchen.

()

(ICHIGO)

Some how through the fog of his wild rage Ichigo managed to make sense of Kaname's final words-well final for the moment anyway-and felt the anger slip away from him once more.

Not completely but-now the nymph felt a sense of confusion and mild irritation more than anything.

Even if Kaname did in fact know Aizen-was in fact friends with the bastard devil it was becoming quite clear that the two humans were cut from two completely different cloths.

Why the hell did that excite Ichigo more than it should?

()()

It should not come as a surprise that that the length of this story has grown…this tends to happen with all my fics. So with that said please join me next time for the REAL CONCLUSION.

THANKS FOR READING/WATCHING!

~SLY~


End file.
